Aurnora
Aurnora, '''officially named the '''Aurnoran State, is a communist dictatorship led by leader Aurnora, the third leader of the country. Interestingly enough, Aurnora is actually a union of many small republics and kingdoms both annexed by diplomacy and war. The First States In the years of 997 through 1151, Aurnoran kingdoms rose throughout the islands of Aka, Urno, and Beri. The Aki Island is the largest and most geographically interesting in both landscapes and resources. The second largest island is the Urno Island and the smallest island of Aurnora is Beri. The fall of the Lavorian Empire, an ancient empire once spanning the Westbergian coast, signaled the rise of these kingdoms. King Oakavart, of the Lesion Kingdom '''on the Aka Islands, unified Aka under a regime of blood and sweat. The kingdoms on Beri and Urno formed a coalition against the Lesion Kingdom. In 1153, just two years after the foundings of the last island-kingdoms, the '''Lesion Kingdom declared war on all of the nations on Beri and Urno. The war following suit was perhaps the most bloodiest historical battle in Aurnoran history. More than 4,200 people died on both sides. While it may be a pathetic number, keep in mind that the islands were a small isolated population, completely unknown to the rest of Petram. That means there was absolutely no immigration. No cultures or new ideas ever reached them. The Blood That Followed During the Great Lesion War, many kingdoms collapsed. Even King Oakavart's ''kingdom suffered from small Lesion communities collapsing due to serious lack of food. On 1167, the' Lesion Kingdom''' collapsed. Aki was freed from the shackles of Oakavart. Aki was united under the Aki Empire. The kingdoms of Urno and Beri, their names lost to history, took the lands of their collapsed brother-kingdoms. In the end, while the Aki Empire was the biggest, the seven kingdoms on both Urno and Beri proved to be the most powerful. While the war only took about 9,000 lives, the famine that followed killed four times as more people. The Famine Of Legends After the Great Lesion War, 1167, suffering followed. The deaths of many men led to a lowered population. The population could no longer handle all of the responsibilities they were assigned to before the war. Thus, entire farming fields were considered useless due to lack of manpower. Attempting to increase manpower, Trask, one of the seven powerful kingdoms of Urno, enslaved the smaller kingdoms through brute force. While Trask may have succeeded in increasing their food supply and stabilizing, frequent raids and rebellions from the people quickly rendered the slaves useless in the eyes of the Trask king, Otoya. The weakness of the Kingdom of Trask enticed the neighboring kingdoms to declare war on Otoya's failed regime. The Kingdom was sliced up into pieces and the fires finally died for the Trask Kingdom. During the famine, up to 40,000 people died to the famine. A famine that lasted 17 years managed to kill a quarter of the Islands' population, until more modern farning techniques were made and the position of farms were reviewed to make it more effective for agricultural purposed. With the famine passing, an age of technology and science would accompany the year 1200. ' Age of Science and Cultures' With the end of the Famine of Legends, 1200 sparked a new age of creation. Better boats were made, art was thriving after sailors came in, bringing their customs and ideals with them. The founding of gunpowder was made when merchants came in to sell the material. Better houses were made, with it, better furniture, appliances, utilities. Even the poor gained valuable things, such as jobs, creating all of the items a rich person would like to gain wealth. This age would last 400 years, as people discovered the stars and began abandoning religion. Mathematics also thrived as well. During this point of the time, all of the Islands had been completely colonized. 87 kingdoms existed. From largest to smallest, we have Avira, Intec, Vileen, Yarza, Ookal, Tineli, Shetryo, Borea, Listinia, Qirta, and too many other kingdoms to possibly list. The Age of Science and Cultures would be the last time the Kingdoms were together, under separate flags and monarchs. War of Dominance With the growing technological advances of the military, from the Age of Science and Cultures, kingdoms would start itching to use their new weapons in battle, whether from cannons to i dieCategory:Nations Category:Deleted Nations